


Day 19 - Early Riser

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [19]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Morning Erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Nick. It shouldn't be embarrassing. But it is.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 19: Sleeping In</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19 - Early Riser

Kelly woke to the gentle rocking rhythm of the waves lapping against the hull. Usually he found the motion of Nick's boat slightly unsettling, but they'd been out late last night and he'd crashed hard when they got in and slept soundly for once. 

He'd been dreaming before he woke, but he couldn't remember what about. He stretched and sighed. If the state of his cock was anything to go by, it had been a particularly nice dream. Maybe it would come back to him later. He threw one arm over his face, letting his mind wander.

He must have nodded off again, because the next thing he knew, Nick was leaning over him, grinning and ripping the comforter off. The rush of cold air over Kelly's body made him shudder. He was also painfully aware that he was still hard as a rock, and there was no way Nick had missed it.

"Jesus, Doc. You could put someone's eye out with that thing." He chuckled as he sat down heavily at the foot of the bed.

Kelly could feel himself blushing all the way down his throat and chest. He grumbled and rolled onto his stomach, wincing slightly as he trapped his cock under himself. He wasn't sure why it was so embarrassing, Nick had seen him in worse states before, but it was uncomfortable anyway.

"Yeah, well, if _someone_ didn't go around ripping blankets off people without warning maybe their fucking eyes wouldn't be at risk," he grumbled as he buried his face in his pillow. 

Abruptly, fragmented bits of his earlier dream flooded his mind. Bits with green eyes, freckles, and reddish-blond curls. Kelly really wasn't ready to deal with any of the implications behind that. Obviously his subconscious had just wedged Nick in there because they'd been together last night. "Go away," he muttered, but there was no heat in his voice.

Nick shifted on the bed, patting Kelly's calf fondly. "Not sure why you're embarrassed, Kels. Not like I haven't seen it before."

Kelly grunted into the pillow, his cheeks still uncomfortably warm. At least the bizarre awkwardness of the scenario had killed his hard-on.

Nick pressed on, clearly intent on killing Kelly with mortification. "Besides, you should be proud of that damn thing."

"Oh my god, Nick! Just go away and let me go back to sleep for a million years."

"Nope. We've got things to do. Places to be. Stop dwelling on it and get your ass out of bed."

Sighing, Kelly rolled over and sat up, glaring at Nick. The worst of it was that he knew Nick was right. It was no big deal, Nick didn't seem to care at all, and the sooner he got over it, the sooner things would be back to normal. That was the best thing about being friends with Nick, really. He was like a river, sometimes he'd get diverted by external forces but he'd just push on and flow smoothly until he was back on track.

Kelly hefted himself out of bed, patting Nick's shoulder as he stood.

"I suppose twenty minutes of privacy in the shower is too much to ask?"

Nick coughed out a laugh as he followed Kelly out of the cabin. "I'll give you ten. After that all bets are off."

"Deal," Kelly nodded emphatically as he barged into the head. Already, the awkwardness was gone, replaced with familiarity and humour. Kelly grinned to himself as he turned the water on and stepped into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a spiritual successor to Day 12. XD


End file.
